Amalgamate
by faroutfangirl
Summary: Wanda and Vision are finally dating, and couldn't be happier. However, "normalcy" is hard to achieve, with Thanos lurking around, no chance of biological children, and the fact that Vision knows he will outlive Wanda someday. ScarletVision. Bring tissues in later chapters.
1. Origin Story

"So, how did you meet?" Wanda asked, bringing the mug of coffee to her lips. On the couch in front of her were Clint and Laura Barton, and on the couch beside her was Vision. Her and the synthezoid had been dating for a few weeks, and this trip to the Barton household was one of their first outings as an official couple.

"Well, I've known Clint forever," Laura started. "He lived across the street from me when we were kids. We grew up together, then one day in high school he asked me out, and the rest is history." She took a sip out of her mug. "Of course, it hasn't been easy, with SHIELD, super-heroing, and of course, the kids." She gestured upstairs to the children's rooms. "I wouldn't have it any other way, though." Laura leaned into Clint. Tentatively, Vision put his arm around Wanda, copying the couple that sat in front of them.

"What about you? How did you and Vision become a couple?" Laura asked.

Wanda looked at the android in a flannel shirt and jeans. "Well, I was there for his birth," she laughed.

"To be fair, circumstances were a bit atypical from regular human births," Vision smiled.

"I can confirm," Clint interjected. "I was there."

"He saved me, back in Sokovia. When I thought I had nothing left to live for. After that, we were friends, then after the Accords, we became closer. We were practically dating a few months ago, but now, it's official." Wanda leaned into Vision's arm.

As soon as Wanda had finished, a cry escaped from upstairs. "My turn," Clint muttered as he jumped up to climb the stairs.

"I'll join you," Laura said. "Give these two some time to talk." She winked.

Once they were out of earshot, Wanda asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, it is quite nice here. Everything is quiet. No noise, no bright light. Just calm."

"I meant if you were enjoying spending time with the Bartons."

"I am. How are you faring?"

Wanda closed her eyes. "I like it here, too. I love this house. You can tell that there is love here, you know? You can see it in the furniture, the pillows, and in the wood floors. It's well worn, but in a good way. It almost glitters with memories." She paused. "Sorry, I was getting sentimental." Wanda waved her hand, dismissing her rambling.

"No, no," Vision gently took her hand. "I like hearing you talk."

Wanda blushed and diverted her mind to another topic. "We should be leaving soon, it's getting late. It's a long drive back."

Vision nodded. "I'll drive."

Wanda shook her head. "No, no, it's alright." Her sentence was punctuated with a yawn, though, and Vision laughed. "That only cements that I'm driving."

"The perks of having a boyfriend that doesn't sleep," Wanda murmured as her eyes closed.

When Clint and Laura returned, Wanda was already asleep. "Long day of training?" Clint asked.

Vision nodded. "I'll get her home."

Clint shook his head. "Alright," he said. "But remember the talk we had. You hurt her, and I kill you."

Laura elbowed her husband. "Clint!"

"It's alright," Vision cut in. "He has compassion for Wanda, and wishes to protect her from the ills a broken romance can bring. I understand."

Laura brought a hand to her chest. "I'm glad you see it that way. I can't even imagine what it'll be like when Lila starts dating." She seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Anyway. There are some preserves in the fridge, you have to take some with you."

Vision scooped Wanda into his arms, and placed her in the passenger seat in the car, along with some strawberry and peach preserves.

It was almost morning when Wanda woke up. "Where are we?" She yawned.

"We're almost there," Vision replied.

"I can't believe I fell asleep last night. How rude was that?" Wanda asked rhetorically.

"The Bartons understand."

"I know, I know. Hey, are these preserves?"

"Yes, Laura wished to send them with us."

"Oh, great, I'm starving. Can we pull over? I want to see the sunrise."

After doing much digging for a spoon, Wanda and Vision sat on the edge of the deserted highway, watching the sunrise.

"I'm glad we went last night," Wanda said between bites of strawberry. "It made me realize what I wanted."

"And what is that?"

"A house in the country. The quiet life. A family."

Vision looked down at himself at her last sentence. "I suppose that future doesn't include me, then."

Realizing her mistake, Wanda gasped and touched his cheek. There was a clatter as the Mason jar full of fruit hit the ground. "No, no, no. I wouldn't want that future if it didn't include you," she amended.

He met her gaze. "I can't give you a family, Wanda."

Sadness spread across her face. "Hey, hey, don't be sad. I know you can't. I had you in mind when I said that. A future doesn't always include children. Besides, we can adopt."

"You really want to have a future with me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, you talking toaster."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, look! A new fic from me! This one will be about 7 chapters. I'll try to update at least once a week, but I have finals this week, but then it's summer vacation! Woo!  
**

 **I hope you liked it! Reviews/favorites/follows are always greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. :)**


	2. Will You Go to Prom With Me?

Wanda's feet were propped up on the couch in the Avengers common room, where a movie played from the enormous screen. She wasn't paying too much attention- sparring that day had left her tired -but she still had a general sense of the plot. The film was nearing its end, with the protagonist giving a speech at the school dance. Vision phased into the room, making Wanda jump, but she soon relaxed.

"I came in to check on you," Vision commented.

"I noticed," Wanda replied. "I'm fine. Just a bit sore, that's all."

He nodded. "I can get you some pain medication or ice if you need it."

"No, no, it's fine. It's not bad."

Another nod. "What are you watching?" He sat down on the sofa next to her.

"I can't remember the title, but it's about girls in high school who are mean to each other. Right now the one girl is giving a speech at a dance."

"Did you ever attend public school?"

She sat up. "No, why do you ask?"

"No reason. I'm adjusting myself to small talk, that's all."

Wanda leaned against his arm. "Well, you're getting better, at least." She paused. "I do wish I had experienced public school sometimes. It seems so integral to society, especially the prom. People plan for months and months, picking out the perfect dress and ordering a limo. I suppose it celebrates the end of high school or something?"

"So you wish you had attended one of these...'proms'?"

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't have minded. It's a coming-of-age event. Everybody has a story about their prom. I mean, if anything else, it's an excuse to wear a pretty dress and drink spiked punch."

Vision nodded, processing the information. "I have to go." He sprung to his feet, and was about to phase through the wall when Wanda yelled, "Where are you going?"

"I have some business to take care of," was the only answer he gave. Wanda sat, confused, on the couch, as the movie ended. She shrugged, decided Vision was Vision, and took a nap on the couch.

* * *

A couple days later, in the early afternoon, she received a knock on her door.

"Vision," she greeted after she opened the door. He had been scarce after that event in the common room. A bouquet of red roses was in his hand.

"What's this about?" She asked.

He adjusted his collar for a moment and looked down at his shoes. After regaining composure, he started a speech that she was sure had been recited in the mirror more than a few times.

"Wanda, it would be, um, wonderful if you could, ah, join me tonight, at prom," he practically whispered.

"You're...you're inviting me to prom?" The romantic gesture made her chuckle. "I'd love to go, but where is this being held?"

"It's being held, um, in the gymnasium." Remembering the roses, he practically thrust the flowers in her hands.

"Why, yes, of course, I'd love to come." To punctuate her sentence, she placed a kiss on his cheek. She knew he would be blushing if he were capable. "What time?"

"Tonight at 7," he breathed, then almost dashed away.

Wanda laughed when he was out of earshot. She closed her door and slid down it, smelling the roses.

She needed a dress.

* * *

"She said yes. I don't know what I do now. What if she only said yes to please me? What if she doesn't come? What if-"

Sam held up a hand. "Hold up. She said yes. Wanda is not a person to lead someone, especially you, on. Besides, aren't you kind of dating?"

Vision paused. "I suppose so."

Sam laughed. "Oh, god, you're so clueless. Come on, I'll help you decorate the gym."

"And I'll help your date with her outfit," Natasha called as she entered the room, with Steve in tow.

"What's this about a prom?" He asked.

"Sir! I apologize that I did not consult you first about the matter. You see, I was hoping to hold a prom event tonight in the gymnasium. I realize I should have asked you first, but I suppose I got carried away," Vision rushed.

Steve chuckled. "It's fine, Vision. Some of us might as well be happy."

Vision breathed. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

"How do you want your hair?" Nat inquired. Wanda had already chosen a gown- a cherry red, one sleeve, floor length dress. It had been from Nat's closet, of course.

"Uh...whatever you think is best," Wanda replied.

"How about up and to the side?" Nat asked.

"Sure. Hey, what about you? Are you coming?"

Nat laughed. "This is for you and your boyfriend, not for me."

Wanda turned in the chair she was sitting in. "No, you should come too! I mean, there's nothing else for you to do tonight."

"But someone needs to keep guard."

"We'll be notified if anything happens."

Natasha didn't say anything. "C'mon, Nat," Wanda prodded. "You deserve to have some fun, too."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Fine," she reluctantly agreed. "But only to keep an eye on you two." She returned to fiddling with Wanda's hair. "What about makeup?"

"What about it?" Wanda replied.

"I mean, I'm not going to force you to wear it, but it'll help accent your features. I won't do much. Just some mascara, foundation, and lipstick."

"Fine, whatever you think is best," Wanda said.

Nat went to grab the bottle of mascara off the vanity when she noticed the roses, which were now in a vase. "Did Vision give you those?"

"Yeah, isn't he sweet?" Wanda smiled and looked down at her hands.

"He really loves you, Wanda," Nat smiled. "Don't let him go. Guys like him are hard to find, especially in our line of work."

"I know. I love him."

"That's good. You deserve it."

A singular knock ended the conversation. Wanda opened it, and found Vision on the other side. His attire differed from the regular sweater and slacks he usually wore- instead, he wore a tuxedo with a red bow tie. While he was nervous, Wanda found him stunning.

"W- wow," she said. He was equally taken back by her appearance- his feet shuffled, and was unable to meet her gaze. He offered her his arm, and she slid her arm through his.

"I'll see you there, right, Nat?" Wanda asked before starting down the hallway. She nodded.

"Good," Wanda finished.

Before they entered the gymnasium, Vision attempted to make small talk.

"You look so...different," he commented.

Wanda laughed. "Different-good, or different-bad?"

"Good, good, of course!" Vision quickly corrected. Another laugh from Wanda.

"You, too. You look great," Wanda said.

"Thank you," Vision replied as he pushed open the gymnasium door.

"Oh, wow," Wanda breathed. The gym had been transformed from a drab room with punching bags and beige walls to a navy sea of twinkle lights and sparkle.

"Is it satisfactory?" Vision asked.

"Vizh, it's perfect!" Wanda hugged him. "It's so gorgeous. I can't believe you put this together!"

Four tables circled around the dance floor. The room was dark, save for the light from a disco ball that hung from the ceiling. Wanda couldn't even see the beige that covered the walls- glittery, dark blue, tissue paper was strewn everywhere, but in an orderly fashion. It hung from the disco ball outward, to the corners of the room. Each table had two chairs, a vase with a dark blue orchid, and matched the rest of the room.

Vision led her to a table, where they both sat down. In the corner of her eye, she saw Nat and Cap come in and find a table of their own.

"I just-I have no words, Vizh. This is so spectacular. I'm so touched you went to all of this trouble for me." She placed her hand over his.

"Trouble? It wasn't trouble at all, Wanda."

Wanda sighed. "You're the perfect boyfriend, you know that?" A pause. "I just have one question. How did you know to do this?"

"You mentioned that you never got to attend your prom. I've been wanting to do something for you, Wanda, for a while. That's why I left so abruptly; I finally knew what to do for you."

Wanda blushed. "Wow. That you would do all of this"-she gestured around the room- "for me, just because of some dumb thing I said."

"I just want you to be happy."

"Well, you're doing a great job. Care to dance?"

"Dance?" Vision looked startled by the prospect.

"Yeah, that's what people do at a prom," she laughed.

"I'll try," he replied.

A slow song came on the speakers- courtesy of Sam -as they walked across to the floor. Wanda didn't listen to the words, didn't really care, but as they slowly waltzed across the floor, she couldn't help the enormous smile that spread across her face.

"I love you," she whispered.

Taken aback by the revelation, Vision stared for a moment, but soon replied, "I love you too." Slowly, he pulled her in for a kiss. As they pulled away, Wanda leaned on his chest.

"I hope we never change. I hope we can have this forever," she murmured.

"Me too," he responded.

They remained on the floor, the same song repeating over and over, until Sam called it quits and went to bed. Cap and Nat left too, after enjoying a few dances together. The lights dimmed even more as the night dragged on. Eventually, Wanda slid onto the floor, with Vision next to her.

"This is gonna be a pain to clean up," she joked.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'll do it all tonight, while you sleep."

"You really are the best boyfriend," she yawned as she slid her hand in his and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Finally finished this chapter! Hope you like it! Reviews/follows/favorites are always appreciated! :)**


	3. Compromised

**A/N: Whew, it has been forever! So, so, sorry it has taken so long. I had my wisdom teeth out a little more than a week ago, and then I went on a weekend trip, so I have been really busy. Thankfully, I finally found time to sit down and jot this chapter out. It was shorter than I wanted to be- I wanted to include more of what happens next, but time got in the way. Hopefully I can update within the next week, and if you read/follow my collection of one-shots, hopefully I can update that within a couple of days as well. Thank you all for your wonderful comments and favorites/follows. They really do give me the motivation to write! :)**

* * *

Wanda sat, cross-legged, on a sofa in the Avengers common area. Her head was turned down to the floor, and her fingers stroked her temples. Vision sat slightly across, but not so much he was far away.

"So, this Thanos monster wants your gem?" Her voice, soaked with pain and cracked from heartbreak, whispered the words.

"Yes." Vision didn't elaborate. The singular syllable was hard to enunciate- the slash in his emotional heart made it nearly insufferable to break the news to her. He felt a new twang of emotion, in where his stomach might be. Unlike the other emotions Wanda had kindled inside him- affection, happiness, and love -this one felt similar to guilt, but wasn't quite. It felt like a chasm had split open in his torso, and the positive emotions that had been instilled disappeared into the darkness. A slight throb appeared in his head, reminding him that he felt as if he was letting the others down. That he should be sacrificing himself right now for the good of the earth and for his friends, no matter what would happen to him.

He felt selfish.

Vision placed a consoling hand on Wanda's shoulder as she processed the information. It wasn't if he wasn't willing to sacrifice himself. It was, after all, what he was programmed to do. Sacrificing himself, though, meant leaving Wanda. He had become so accustomed to her constant, soothing presence, and it would be difficult to leave that. He loved Wanda, and didn't want to leave her.

Wanda's crying slowed, and she looked at Vision. "I love you," she said. She placed a hand on his forehead and brushed the Infinity Stone with her thumb. "All of this trouble," she started, "for this." After she spoke, their was a moment of silence. Vision, for once, was at a loss for words.

"Do you know what will happen?" She whispered.

"No." The words were true, although Vision had a slight idea of what might happen when the stone was removed. Since the stone was what gave him life, removing it might end it. He was willing to make the sacrifice, but allowed his mind to dwell for a moment on what might have been. He knew it would only cause him more pain, but he thought of him and Wanda getting married and adopting. He daydreamed about them staying Avengers, saving the world together. Back in reality, Wanda sensed Vision's wandering mind and thoughts.

"Don't do that to yourself," she said. "It'll only make it worse." She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Wanda looked at him, and started sobbing again. He was marked for death, and she knew it. Yet again, the person she loved was being torn away from her too soon. Vision put a consoling arm around her shoulder and let her cry into his sweater.

"When are you leaving?" Her words came out in desperate breaths.

"Tonight," he replied. "I'm not going alone- Mr. Stark, Steve, and Thor are accompanying me. We're not going to just hand him the stone. We need to put up some type of resistance."

"I'm coming," Wanda said instantaneously.

"No, you're not. It's dangerous."

"Do you think I don't know that? It's not about the danger. It's about standing by the man I love, and showing that you- _we're_ -not going down without a fight."

After realizing Wanda wasn't going to change her mind on the subject, Vision nodded slowly. "Alright," he sighed. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Wanda smiled, lightening up the mood of the conversation. "I think I can handle myself."

Vision laughed. "I know you can. That's one of the reasons I love you."

* * *

They left in the gloom of midnight. If it were any other night, Wanda would have thought the night sky romantic. When they arrived at the designated meeting place- a clearing in the forest -the couple climbed out of the helicopter, hand in hand.

Eventually, after what seemed hours of waiting, a large throne descended from the clouds and perched in front of them.

"I see you have brought the Stone," the figure on top of the throne bellowed. His mauve complexion was wrinkled; his presence intimidating, as he was about 2 stories tall.

"I am prepared to make you an offer," Vision stepped forward. His fingers untangled from hers. Thor, Tony, and Steve exchanged a look that signaled that this wasn't part of the plan.

"I will give you the Stone willingly if you promise to do no harm to my companions and the people of this planet. If you do not agree to this offer, I am afraid you will have to take it by force." Vision seemed calm, almost at peace. Wanda felt herself nearly heaving with emotional pain- what happened to the idea of fighting to protect the Stone? The fight would almost definitely be futile, but at least it showed some sort of resistance.

Thanos laughed. The throne descended toward Vision as Thanos leaned forward. Wanda felt herself running, screaming, as she realized what was unfolding before her. Vision crumpled as Thanos backed away, Mind Stone in hand. Steve, Tony, and Thor made an advance on Thanos, but she wasn't paying attention. With one hand behind his head and the other interlaced in his hand, Wanda cried and tried to find any sign of life within Vision. There was a bit, but it was draining quickly.

"Vizh, dear, stay with me," she yelled. _"Stay with me!_ " She cried.

"Wanda..." Vision breathed.

"Yes?" She said earnestly.

"Will you marry me?" He was smiling.

Wanda laughed as the tears fell down her face. "Yes, of course! Of course, of course, of course..." she sobbed. His life was barely there. In the time remaining, Wanda sent the most pleasant emotions she could think of- happiness, love, bliss. She sent false memories, too- things like their wedding day that never was, their adopted children, their joy in their old age. In his last seconds, she placed a kiss to his forehead. Though she was emotionally scarred, her words were full of compassion and love when she said, "I will always love you, Vision. Until the stars burn out."

And then, he was gone. Wanda wept and clutched his hand. She suddenly became aware of the battle behind her and slowly rose. Her legs staggered and her eyes focused on her love's killer. Anger and pure hatred rose inside her, and her eyes turned red. She caught Thanos off-guard- apparently, the rest of the Avengers had been called in. She could tell they were losing, even though she knew they put up the best fight they had. Red tendrils snaked around Thanos and seized him. She was a machine of pure malice as she delivered blow after blow, screaming as she did so. Thanos managed to secure a few shots, but soon he fell to the ground, defeated. The other Avengers were quick to detain him, but Wanda collapsed as her energy was drained from such an offensive attack. Clint came to her side.

"Hey," he said. Wanda didn't reply. "That was some fireworks show back there."

"I miss him. I miss him, Clint." To punctuate her words, Wanda struck the ground as she began to cry again.

Clint scrambled to find some words that might provide some comfort. "Vision's sacrifice was noble. I can't think of a better thing to die for. He did it for you, Wanda. Because he loved you."

Wanda couldn't breathe. "I know. But it doesn't change that he's dead."

"You're right, it doesn't. Is there anything you need? Food, water, bandages?" Clint said as he placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. Wanda shook her head no. "I miss him too," Clint finished. Wanda cried into Clint's vest, not being able to bear the sight of Vision's body being taken away.

For a moment, she untangled herself from Clint and caught sight of Vision one last time. "Until the stars burn out," she whispered again.

* * *

 **A/N: All favs/follows/reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	4. Restoration

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I found it so hard to find motivation to write during summer, but now that school's starting back up, I should be updating more often (weird, right? usually it's the other way around.) Anyway, if you haven't seen the CW blooper reel, go see it. RIGHT NOW. SCARLETVISION FEELS, DEAR LORD.**

* * *

Wanda thought the pain of losing a loved one would become easier to bear each time it occurred, but that was not the case. If anything, losing Vision was even harder because of all the previous losses. She felt life itself was targeting her, determined to make her life as hard as it could be.

She cried for days. Once she started, they wouldn't stop, an endless stream of tears. She shuddered on the bathroom floor, not wanting to leave it. She vomited every time she ate. The others tried to comfort her, but who could understand her pain? They all had scars, yes, but hers were different. They insisted that she eat, drink, get out of the bathroom. Day by day, her resolve strengthened slightly. Soon, she ventured into her room and crawled into her bed. Then, the common room. Eventually, she was sparring again. Steve knew she wasn't emotionally capable for missions yet, so she stayed put.

It wasn't as if she had forgotten Vision. She thought of him every day, just as she did her brother, father, and mother. But, the scar had healed. Vision would always be a part of her; yet she had moved on, in a sense.

At least, she _thought_ she had moved on.

She was walking past Tony's lab one day when she saw him, a reflection of light in a chamber. At first, she thought her mind was tricking her, but as she did a double take she realized, _No, that_ is _Vision._ She walked forward, examining the chamber. He was a gruesome sight; every limb was mangled and his torso was torn apart.

Immediately, she yelled, "Stark! _Stark!_ " When Tony realized what Wanda had seen, he muttered a curse under his breath.

Wanda's hands were shaking as she asked, "Why do you have him?" Soon, the tears she had tried to banish returned.

"I've been working on...restoring him. Parts of his memory were still there, I thought I might try to fix him. Not much progress so far, but..." He paused. "I didn't want to give you false hope."

"How long were you planning on keeping this from me?" Wanda said. "I mourn him every day. If I had known there was a sliver of hope that he could be brought back, even if it were to be false, it would have made it much more...bearable."

"I was going to tell you when he was finished. I didn't want you to have to go through the mourning process again if it doesn't work."

"How much has been recovered?"

"Not much. Random memories and feelings, for the most part. A shot of sunrise, some battle footage. But most of them were memories of you, Wanda."

She blinked. "Me?"

He smiled kindly, unlike the arrogant grin Wanda was accustomed to. "Yeah. They were accompanied by a thought process I can only describe as love."

Wanda's cheeks filled with red. "Even though he's gone, he's still making me blush."

Tony laughed, and put his arms on her shoulders. "We're going to try our best to bring him back. Helen's helping out, too. I'll be sure to keep you updated." He paused. "Just don't get your hopes up too high, kid?"

"I won't." Even as she spoke the words, she knew they were a lie.

* * *

It had been 7 months.

At least once a day, she would check back. Ever time, her fingers grazed the chamber where he was kept, searching for signs of life. There was almost always progress; she supposed that happened when you had some of the greatest scientists in the world working on him. However, such progress was slow- maybe a few memories recovered, part of his torso reconstructed. It soon became clear, though, that the odds were more and more likely that Vision would be restored.

Finding a power source for him proved to be difficult, since the stone had been removed. Wanda offered her powers, but they refused. Eventually, they decided on an arc reactor, similar to Tony's.

It was a long process, even with all the progress. Each day, she would come back, eagerly hoping that he would be sitting there and would give her a smile, only for her stomach to plummet when he was still in the chamber. She had spent sleepless nights wondering about the proposal on the battlefield- namely, if she would still go through with it. Rationality told her that she only accepted because he was on his deathbed. If he were well, she would have declined. However, her emotions told her that she would have accepted. It was all so confusing- should she listen to her feelings or to logic? She tried to convince herself that it didn't matter anyway, that Vision wasn't coming back. She shouldn't be dwelling on what-ifs. She still found herself flipping through wedding catalogs, though.

She walked into the lab one day like she normally did- ready for disappointment. Instead of the usual mess of takeout boxes and scribbles on scratches of paper, she found the room clean of clutter. There were still a few tools laying around, but the area around the chamber was clear. Her heart began fluttering in her chest, hoping this meant what she thought it meant. Tony perked up from the side of the chamber.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," Wanda replied. "Is this...is he...Vision..."

Tony grinned. "Yep, he's almost online. Not long now." Wanda felt her heart sink into her stomach from the excitement. To Tony's surprise, she started crying.

"Hey- wait -I thought you'd be happy!" He exclaimed. Wanda acted as if she hadn't heard him, continuing to sob. Unsure of what to do in the situation, he tentatively pulled her in for a hug.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Not really used to the whole comforting thing." Wanda sniffled, almost a laugh.

The chamber beeped. Tony removed himself, and examined the source of the sound. He sighed, but it wasn't out of discontent.

"Well, he's ready to be removed from stasis. I should give Helen and everyone else a buzz." He tapped a few buttons on his computer. Wanda found her hands shaking from nervousness. _What if he's not like he was before? What if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't love me anymore?_ These thoughts plagued her. She let her fingers graze the glass of the chamber, and she was reassured that Vision was the same. She saw tranquility in his mind- calm oceans, flowing streams, and to her surprise, an image of her. She remembered the moment- they were working on a puzzle together, him standing up and her sitting down, and she was hunched over the pieces, tongue out. She found it endearing that he would remember such a moment now.

Soon, the remaining members of the Avengers (as well as Helen Cho) had made their way to the lab.

"I think it'd be best if you all, except for Wanda, Helen, and I, wait outside until we're sure he's stable," Tony said. They all agreed, and the doors shut.

"Are you ready?" Tony asked both women. They nodded, and he pressed a few buttons on the chamber. The sound of air and various gases decompressing filled the room. Vision's eyes opened slowly. He leaned out of his box and materialized his signature suit and cape.

"I-I am supposed to be dead," he said, totally shocked. It was the first time Wanda had seen him speechless. His eyes wandered to Wanda's and immediately brightened.

"Wanda," he breathed. Him saying her name felt refreshing and invigorating, not unlike the stream of water she saw in his mind a while ago.

"Vision," she replied back. Instinctively, she offered him her hand, and he stepped out of the chamber. Their eyes never parted from each other. She felt like speaking, but there was so much she wanted to say that she couldn't contain it in words.

"I missed you," was all she was able to stutter out. She could feel the pull of tears in her throat, but they never came.

Instead of speaking, Vision kissed her. It was long, sweet, and innocent, and put Wanda's illogical fear of him forgetting her to rest. When they parted, Tony whistled and Helen smiled. Wanda blushed, but kept her arms around Vision's neck.

"I missed you too," he replied as their foreheads touched.

* * *

On one lazy afternoon, Wanda was absently flipping through a magazine, Vision by her side.

"Wanda, are we still engaged?" The words came suddenly, and made her freeze. They had been carefully tip-toeing around the subject for weeks now, not wanting to offend the other. Her heart rate quickened.

"That depends," she replied. "How do you feel about it? Do you want to get married?" She tried to remain conversational about the subject, but she spoke too fast.

"Of course I want to." He took her hand. "I would marry you right now, if I could. But I understand if you're not ready. I just was wondering if you would ever be interested. I guess I want to know if you lied to me when..." He didn't have to elaborate. Wanda knew.

Wanda stared at their intertwined hands."Of course I didn't lie. I don't know, Vizh, it's complicated. It's not that I don't want to marry you, it's that...I thought you were going to die. I mean, you did. But I didn't say yes because I felt I had to." She took a breath and looked him in the eyes. "I said yes because I love you. I would say yes now."

Vision breathed. "Well, then, that leaves one question."

"What?"

He got down on one knee. "Ms. Maximoff, will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring- a simple gold band with a ruby in the middle.

Wanda laughed of joy. "Yes, of course!"

He slid the ring on her finger, then proceeded to bring her in for a kiss. Wanda breathed of satisfaction. For once, life was being kind to her.

* * *

 **aaaand that's a wrap. Faves/follows/reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please keep reviews PG though, thank you :)**


End file.
